


I can change what you see previw 2

by Larrygustavsson



Series: I Can Change What You See [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY GUYS SINCE IM GONNA TAKE A LOT LONGER THAN EXPECTED TO FINISH THE SECOND PART HERE’S A SNIPPET OR A DRABBLE OR WELL A PREVIEW omg Im so sorry for taking so long but I just want this to be good so yeah and well this is  not betaed and wont probably be the final version but heres like the first 4 pages hah</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can change what you see previw 2

Harry stood in the airport lobby clutching his phone as he waited for the  
message from Louis stating that he was here. Rather than his familiar  
ringtone though, the sound of sirens caught the boy’s ears as an ambulance  
sped past the front doors. He wasn’t a paramedic, nor was he a hero, but he  
was trained in practically every field and couldn’t help the overwhelming  
urge to go and offer some help. There were papz waiting outside but Harry  
brushed past them, Paul following in his tracks, and made his way towards  
the people gathered around the street.

 

Sirens were blaring and everyone gasped as the sound of crunching metal came  
which he could only assume was the medics tearing the car open to get the  
passenger.

 

"Excuse me," He murmured pushing his way closer so he could see and offer a  
hand. His eyes widened though, the car was a total wreck. There was blood in  
the street and on the windshield, the metal was crunched and smoke rose from  
under the hood, pressed almost unrecognizably into the brick wall. They were  
struggling to get the body out but Harry’s gaze trained on something else.

 

There was a dent in the back of the car, one obviously not from this  
accident considering the majority of the damage was in the front. And  
suddenly it all began to hit him.

 

It wasn’t often that they ever took Louis’ car when they went out but it was  
convenient when they didn’t want to be too obvious.

Louis had explained how he’d once been rear ended on his way home from work  
but didn’t have the money to get the dent taken out. Harry had offered to  
pay but the whole thing had been forgotten in the excitement of their date.  
Until now of course.

 

"Louis?" His voice came out in an unfamiliar tone as he stepped forward. It  
was his car, the toys in the back belonging to Daisy and Phoebe, the sticker  
reading the initials of his school. He’d been on his way to pick Harry up.

 

"Lou- Louis!" The yell that escaped him surprised everyone as the paramedics  
pulled the unconscious body from the car, coated in blood.

 

Someone put an arm out to hold him back but he shook his head frantically,  
feeling the tears rush to his eyes. Louis’ face looked so beaten, bruises  
already forming as they strapped him into the stretcher. His ears were  
plugging and his mind spinning but he could just barely make out someone  
asking if they’d found identification.

 

"Louis Tomlinson!" He shouted rushing to the side of the stretcher and  
practically falling apart at the sight of him. “H-his name’s Louis  
Tomlinson… h-his mother’s name is Jay…Tomlinson, c-call her…" he mumbled  
before without even thinking he was begging to be let into the ambulance.

 

"Harry, come on." Paul said soothingly as he pulled him back, “We’ll follow  
them, let them do their job."

 

The doors to the back closed and Harry’s knees began to wobble, the only  
thing holding him up being Paul’s strong arms. Tears were rushing from his  
eyes as he looked down and took in the blood that seemed to be  
everywhere.There was so, so much…

 

"Is he going to be okay?" He whispered, sounding small and afraid as Paul  
got him into their security’s car.

 

"I don’t know, Harry…" He breathed, starting the engine.

 

The rest of the ride had been a complete blur, all Harry could hear was the  
sound of the sirens ahead of them and everytime he blinked he just saw  
blood. Louis’ blood.

 

His stomach flipped and twice he nearly threw up during the ride before they  
finally got to the hospital. They were already rolling Louis down the hall  
and Harry went to follow though nurses stopped him.

 

"He’s going to the ICU I’m afraid it will be a while before he’s  
allowed visitors." And with that Harry began to fall apart. What if he  
was dead? What if he lost the best thing that had ever happened to  
him? The very reason he realized how wonderful it was to laugh until  
you cried and kiss until you felt dizzy, the one that taught you how  
to smile, how to absolutely love all of the small things in life, the  
one that made you want to be a better person and try harder, the  
reason behind every smile, every heartbeat. What if- no. he couldn’t  
think that way but at the same time he really couldn’t help it, he  
couldn’t help but think about the possibility of not having Louis  
anymore in his life. He couldn’t imagine a life after Louis where he  
wasn’t in it, there simply was none.

 

Louis was not sure where or what happened, he just felt so peaceful, a  
kind of peace he hadn’t felt before. He wasn’t concerned, he didn’t’t  
feel guilty, he just felt floaty and somehow celestial. He wasn’t  
worried about his family or Harry, he somehow knew they would be okay,  
he knew they would make it through without him. He took a deep breath  
he felt so good, he didn’t’t want to go back, he just wanted to move  
forward. It wasn’t that he was giving up because Louis didn’t’t give  
up, he would never, he was just giving in to his fate.

 

Tick, tock, tick tock. The sound of the clock was the only thing Harry  
could hear, every minute went by so slowly, making Harry tug his hair  
and try to calm down. His red rimmed eyes staring blankly at the wall,  
waiting for someone or something to tell him Louis was okay. What  
happened? He didn’t’t know, no one was telling him what was going on  
but he was sure as hell that Louis was a good driver but he really  
couldn’t pull himself to think right now, his mind was fogged. He was  
too in shock and his body was involuntarily twitching, his chest  
heaving rapidly with each breath, never seeming to get enough air  
coming through his nose and expanding in his lungs. It was getting  
harder and harder to focus and he wasn’t sure how he felt, he felt  
numb but at the same time a suffocating weight pressing to his chest.  
He was breathless and the walls were closing down on him, his chest  
burning and head spinning. Harry closed his eyes telling himself to  
breathe, he needed air but all he saw was Louis’ blood and Louis’  
bruised, destroyed body. He felt his heart rate rising and he couldn’t  
help how his own body was reacting, he bent over and threw up. Louis,  
Louis, Louis, Louis. Was everything that his mind told him, like Louis  
was a need for him to be alive and Harry knew it. The white floor was  
now covered with Harry’s vomit and Harry could careless, he just  
needed Louis, the boy felt tears running down his cheeks, and his eyes  
were so puffy they felt swollen and sore.  
Paul looked at him with pity in his gaze, his own heart shattering.  
The man watched Harry grow up and he knew how Louis had changed the  
Prince, how he made Harry come out of his shell and made the curly  
haired boy smile a little brighter and just be that much happier each  
day. Harry was always smiling when he came back to the palace from  
seeing Louis, he was just pleased to see Harry that happy but now  
everything was gone and Paul didn’t like to think about what Harry  
would do without Louis when his happiness had come to rely on him so  
heavily. Paul walked to help Harry up and rub his back as the young  
man cried into Paul’s chest, clinging to him and trying to find his  
breath, the sight was just heartbreaking.

 

Hours had gone by, the room was full of Louis’ loved ones. Stan and  
Niall were shocked, the last time they had seen Louis they were  
teasing him saying he didn’t really know the Prince when it turned out  
they were clearly wrong. Jay was there, her face was the definition of  
pain, excruciating pain. Louis’ sisters were there as well, the  
younger ones not knowing what was happening but Lottie was sobbing  
uncontrollably. Aside from being a magnificent brother, Louis had  
always been the dad that the family never had, the one that stood up  
for them and always put them first, not even caring about his own well  
being. Louis was surely an angel to them and they didn’t want God to  
claim him back just yet.  
You could taste the sadness in the room, taste the desperation and  
regrets because when someone’s gone you always wish you had told them  
what you felt, had told them how amazing they were. The atmosphere was  
just tense and awful, there had been no news of Louis‘ condition in  
the last 14 hours until a nurse walked in, blank expression on her  
face and looked at them before speaking. “Louis Tomlinson’s  
relatives?" The nurse, with hair fixed into a bun said.  
Harry snapped up and was the first one beside the nurse, followed by a  
worried Jay. “How is he?" He croaked out anxiously.  
The nurse looked at both of them, an apologetic smile forming on her  
painted lips. “Louis’ state is critical, he is using a machine to  
support him and his heart rate is very weak.” she said though there  
was a smilee on Harry’s and Jay’s face because in the end what  
mattered right now was that Louis was alive, Harry’s reason to live  
was still around and he knew he knew Louis was a fighter and he  
wouldn’t’t give up. “But Doctor Smith would like to talk to you” the  
nurse said, bringing Harry back to reality as she walked to the small  
office, it smelled of coffee and leather.  
Harry sniffed looking at the doctor with demanding eyes wanting an  
explanation as to what was happening. The doctor asked them politely  
to sit down and took out Louis’ files, flipping a few pages before  
bringing his gaze back up to them.  
“It’s a miracle he is alive” Was the first thing the oldest man said  
and Jay let out a cry.


End file.
